


Crowley's Brief Film Career

by wobblebobble



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Monty Python and the Holy Grail - Freeform, and they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblebobble/pseuds/wobblebobble
Summary: And they were quarantined...In which they watch a movie and Aziraphale is a dork.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Crowley's Brief Film Career

**Author's Note:**

> This is blatant John Cleese erasure but he doesn't have to know.

“Fascinating.” Aziraphale looked outside the window in Crowley’s flat, gesturing at the street below. He took a sip of his lukewarm cocoa. Crowley warmed it up again without saying anything. “Humanity has been through many plagues and this one - they know they should stay inside, they know! And they’re still out there. What are they even doing? Everything is closed.” Aziraphale took another sip and realized it was hot again. “Oh, thank you, dear.”  
“Probably hoarding hand sanitizer. No one thinks about other people anymore.” Crowley rolled off the couch and stood up. He walked over to the window and stood next to Aziraphale. “And there’s Netflix, board games, the internet, paint by numbers...there’s actually stuff to do inside. They’ll be fine.” He paused for a moment and watched Aziraphale watch the street. “What do you want to do?”  
“I am almost done with my book, actually-”  
“Let’s watch a movie,” Crowley interrupted. “Have you ever seen ‘Monty Python and the Holy Grail?’ I was in that one. I was the Black Knight.”  
“You were not,” Aziraphale said, shocked. “Really?”  
“Yeah, really. Do you want to see? ‘None shall pass….’” He walked over to his shelf of movies and crouched down to find it.  
“I’ve never seen it. It’s not really my type of movie.” Aziraphale sat down on the couch and smoothed down his coat.  
“Shame. My performance was riveting. It was the height of my career.” Crowley popped in the DVD and hit play. He sat down next to Aziraphale on the couch and leaned into him. “Come on, get comfy. Take off that coat for once; it’s not cold in here.” Crowley had turned up the temperature enough specifically for him to be able to say that sentence.  
“Alright, if you insist.” Aziraphale took off his jacket, folded it, and placed it carefully on the table next to the couch. He snuggled up into Crowley and got comfortable. “Okay. What is this movie about?”  
Crowley smiled. “Well, it’s very historically inaccurate.”  
“A lot of recorded history is.”  
“True. I had to resist correcting them on everything.”  
“Okay, dear, shush. Let’s just watch.”  
They didn't get very far. About ten minutes in, right before Crowley’s scene, he got up. “I changed my mind. I can’t watch it. You can, but I’m leaving the room.”  
Aziraphale paused the movie. “Oh, don’t! I’m sure it’s fine. Please come back. You can close your eyes if you really can’t watch it.”  
Crowley was already in another room. Aziraphale heard him pop open a bottle of wine and pour himself a glass. “Nope. Can’t do it. Sorry, but no.”  
“Alright, if you insist.” Aziraphale unpaused the movie and tried to watch. Crowley stepped in the room to at least try to watch, but as soon as he saw himself as the Black Knight kill the first opponent he left. “I just didn’t like pretending to kill someone,” he admitted to himself, quietly. “Also, it was a bit weird getting all my limbs cut off.”  
Aziraphale didn’t hear him. He was laughing, which Crowley didn’t expect. “‘It’s just a flesh wound!’” Aziraphale giggled. “‘Your arm’s off!’ That’s funny. I should have watched this a long time ago. I would have, if I knew you were in it.”  
Crowley smiled from the kitchen, looking down into his wine glass. Aziraphale was sweet. A little dork, but sweet. Crowley took a sip of his wine and walked apprehensively back into the room, bracing himself.  
Aziraphale noticed him come back and beamed. “You were wonderful. I loved it.” Crowley suppressed a smile. “Okay, stop.” He grabbed a blanket - tartan, Aziraphale had got it just to annoy Crowley but it had stayed - and they got comfortable. When the movie finished, they didn’t move. They didn’t even talk, they fell fast asleep. Well, Crowley fell asleep and Aziraphale watched - he couldn’t move. Crowley’s head was on his shoulder.  
“Good night, my knight,” Aziraphale chuckled to himself, softly. He closed his eyes too. Little did he know that Crowley was just “resting his eyes,” as he liked to say, and had heard every word. Crowley smiled. What a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, i’m on tumblr at rocklobstering if you wanna see me over there!


End file.
